1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved board game wherein the same is arranged to provide opposing players with opportunities to guess facial expressions in a learning and entertaining experience.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Board games of various types have been utilized in the prior art for entertaining and amusement purposes. Board games are arranged to provide education and entertainment in a variety of disciplines to include mathematics, science, and the like.
Examples of such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,003 to Sovijarvi, et al wherein a display panel provides selective illumination of various components for indication of various facial features of an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,370 to Jacobson sets forth a head member that provides for changeable portions to change expressions thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,867 to Christenberry, Jr wherein a display device sets forth equipment to provide a facsimile construction of various portions of the human body utilizing x-ray techniques.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved board game as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in providing education and entertainment in the understanding and transmission of various facial features of an individual and their meaning.